oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mako Yumesaki
History The backstory of your character or something like that. Appearance Go more in-depth with your appearance than the Physical Description section of the infobox and pictures allow. List of Implements Cloak of the Red Sun - A plain, red cloak that belonged to an ancient wizard-lord who fought many a battle, populating the field with conjured beasts and monstrosities. It was passed down through generations of his family, and eventually the wizard's legend faded. It wasn't until the cult brought it to its seers that it once more came into the hands of one who could draw more from its history. Lacking the ability to draw more from this otherwise-mundane cloak than mere traces of knowledge and flashes of memory, Mako nonetheless gains her insight into the school of conjuration from this cloak while it rests upon her shoulders. The cloak's name comes from the strongest impression imbued in the cape: a battle upon an open plane, while the crimson sun set on the horizon. Threefold Eyes - A pair of steel glasses. Though the glasses themselves are mundane, magic has been used to scratch very, very fine lines in the right eye. The scratches all together form an experimental magical inscription consisting of three magical circles (from which it gets its name) and a number of draconic incantations. The glasses belonged to an oracle who bought them because he was told they would help him improve his abilities of foresight. Though they never did, he still wore them. For years he watched the world, how it changed, and how it would change with the glasses, until his dying day. A vision of things to come distracted him, and his foresight did not protect him from the arrow that pierced his heart moments after. His children inherited all his belongings, and the glasses were sold several generations later as a curio. Eventually the glasses made their way to Mako, who managed to draw much of the previous owner's knowledge of divination from the glass lenses. Marvelous Boots - Mako's boots. Made of sturdy black leather, they're excellent for any adventurer. Though not owned by an actual spellcaster, the Marvelous Boots were owned by an adventurer who traveled with many. An evil-fighting vigilante by night, the original owner of these boots was a prodigious artist. From pigments and cloth he crafted lifelike images, from a simple rock he could carve perfect facial features, and with wood and string he created music that made his listeners weep in joy. He gained his inspiration from his travels and his deeds as an adventurer. His ability to something raw and mundane into something beautiful made his boots a perfect focus for transmutation magic to Mako. Chains of Bel-Lorelt - A pair of golden chain bracelets worn by Mako. Half a dozen fine, short chains hang from each bracelet, intended to carry charms. Once, the Chains of Bel-Lorelt belonged to a woman barbarian by the name of Idane Bel-Lorelt. Finely crafted by a goldsmith captured by her tribe, the chains carried charms crafted by the tribe's shamans meant to bring Idane luck and keep her safe. She eventually became a local hero before passing on in glorious battle while fighting another tribe. Her bracelets were kept as loot until conquering soldiers from a nearby country "pacified" the area generations after. The protective charms were stripped from the fine golden jewelry, which then entered the market. A member of the Cult of the Faceless God became their owner, until the cult's master requested ownership of them for the mage-slave. Invested with faith and emotion regarding their protective powers, the bracelets offer Mako deep insight into the school of abjuration. Personality Describe your character's personality. Friends Mana Yumesaki - Mako's dear sister and fellow former slave. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations Mako desires only power, in part to create her own little place in the world where nobody will bother her, in part because she seeks Category:Player Characters